Branch Elder
The Branch Elder is the leader of the Branch Family and father of the twin brother Sang Gum & Ha Gum. Appearance A giant of a man with a scar across his face. He has a fu manchu mustache and goteee. Personality Very head strong man and set in his ways. Plot Robots are sent after the main branch. Sang Gum and Ha Gum defeat them easily because they still retain Ki and never drank the poison. The Branch Elder their father decides to have the two of them pay a visit to Rock Smith, Suk Soo. The twins leave to Rock Smith's place. Back at the Branch Elder's place, After the twins returned, the brothers explain to their father that Rock Smith had crazy kids that together defeated them. The receptionist curious who the kids were directs the Branch Elder to Man Gang Hong to get some information on Rock Smith and his companions. Branch Elder shows up at Man Gang Hong and ask the Shop Owner who beat up his kid. Then Aran walks into the restaurant with new cloths and hair. The Branch Elder decides to measure Aran’s strength with a hand shake. After the Elder starts to lose in strength he punches Aran out of the building. Aran gets up and attacks the elder with Rock Breaker. He blocks it but takes 3 steps back. Aran messes up his arm and the Shop Owner steps in with a smoke grenade and runs away with Aran. fter hearing everything from the Shop Owner’s subordinate, The gang decides to head to Sang Gae Town. They are stopped by the Elder of the Branch family. Suksoo makes a deal to head back to Branch Family place instead of being crushed alive in the car with the gang. At the headquarters Suksoo explains how Aran received the 500 year old Ki and that with his chaotic element that he could become the Murim’s next hero. Branch Elder decides to capture him and turn him into a Branch family assassin instead. Once inside the Shop Owner messages his subordinate to inform him and the Branch Family that him and Aran are in the Nok Yoo Clan Dojo. After receiving the message, Branch Elder decides to go Nok Yoo Clan Dojo and capture Aran. At the same time a group of Nok Yoo Clan Swordsmen attack Scorpion and his robots. As the first clan to declare war against him he decides to attack the clan at their dojo. After grabbing Aran and trying to escape Scorpion, the Shop Owner runs into Branch Elder and his group. The Shop Owner drops a smoke bomb and runs back towards the Nok Yoo Clansmen fighting the robots. The Branch Family follows. After noticing he was followed the Shop Owner declares that this is a declaration of war from the Branch Family so that they would have to fight each other and give enough time for him and Aran to escape. Branch Elder attacks the Shop Owner and Aran block his attack. Aran attacks the elder with a Palm of Chungsoo and Branch Elder surprisingly blocks it. Then Scorpion interuptss their fight. Then the Nok Yoo Clan attacks the Elder and his group. After defeating Scorpion, Aran is then shown asleep in a hospital. Suksoo goes into the hallway to explain to Nok Yoo Elder and the Branch Elder who is this new threat and why was Scorpion with them. Suksoo tells the Main or Branch family that they will never have Aran. During a meeting with the Elders from the Main Family ,the Branch Family, and Suksoo, Suksoo decides that each family should send a disciple to train with Aran and help fight the robots. Abilities The Branch Family Elder contains within him 300 year old Ki. -Blood Cutter -Drunk Demon's Cruel Strike -Seven Star Serpent Category:Character Category:Branch Family